The invention provides in one aspect, an automation/operator control system for generating the required signals required for controlling the system described below:
The invention is a system that is comprised of:                A 4-6V electronic control/relay board wired to standard Edison style outlets, of which accepts the widest range of connection to external emitting device that are powered by AC. An AC to DC adapter cable allows for DC connection from the same universal outlet (provided that the DC connection is made with RCA (composite) male plugs connectors.) All controller/relay electronics support both AC and DC power.        A housing for such electronics that incorporate a standard IED power chord jack for accepting AC input from the widely universal IED female AC power chords.        A housing that accepts DC control signal input from the housing top using standard female video jacks. Controller boards not integrated with the relay electronics accomplish the transport of the DC signal through such mentioned method using universal video cables—RCA type for 2 line needs, S-video for 3-4 line needs.        A housing that utilizes both of the outlets on a standard duel Edison plug in a manner that each plug is a separate controllable channel.        A method in which the controller (integrated or separate from the relay/switching electronics) can be controlled via standard 5V USB signal through a PC.        A method, (for when using a relay/switching electronics) in which the controller can be unplugged from a PC and alternately operated manually via 5V signal from battery pack or any 3rd party controller cable of a “universal” 5V signal.        A housing that consists of input plugs utilizing the same video cable standard of RCA (composite) or S-video. Inputs can be used to trigger outputs from an external source via the universal 5V DC standard. In this method the input directly correlates to the output signal in such a way that a motion director or pressure mat can trigger or channel or even multiple channels vs. the traditional methods.        A method to power such relays/switching electronics without the presence of a 5V signal from PC (generally provided through the USB). Using the universal RCA (composite) connection, such relay/switching electronics can be powered by 4-6V alkaline batteries or an AC to 5V DC wall adapter for continuous power needs. This applies to relays/switching electronics that are not integrated with a built in USB controller.        A connector that allows the use of standard speaker wire to make RCA (composite) plug connections.        A housing that uses color coding of the video input jacks too simply and eliminate confusion as to proper connection.        A permanent connection for USB cables to all relays/switching electronics that do incorporate a built-in controller. This method eliminates lost cables and weakening or internal USB jacks from continuous plugging and unplugging as such USB connections.        A system consisting of a plurality of PC software applications that can alternately be used to control the system beyond the limitations of manual triggering. To include but not limited to:                    1. Wireless signal triggering            2. Synced triggering from entertain media (or user timed)            3. Manually hardwired triggering from PC input devices (mouse, joystick, motion sensor)                        A modular system including hardware in which a user can set up a to be configured in a manually controlled environment and later (or in the same session) move to a PC controlled system while still maintaining the same relays/switching electronics.        A system that will allow interface with various existing control systems such as DMX and X-10 or any others utilizing a servo or 5V signal.        A system that has the ability to connect directly to a battery and run DC devices without the needs of an AC system (mobile, emergency backup, off-the grid etc.)        A system that has the ability to connect up to 127 USB controllers per PC. The number of channels would be depending on the configuration, but could yield as many as 1016 channels from a single PC.        
In prior instances such electronic relay/controller boards and/or relay or switch boxes require the user to assemble, solder and/or create a custom configuration for such a system to be together in one complete unit. Prior art is not considered a “turn-key solution” due to having no set standard as to how connections would be made and/or taken to produce a universal complete system. In any prior custom system, a clip or screw type connections would be used to make connections between components. Such connections generally make it harder to produce such a universal system because bare wire must be used vs. a clean connection using standard type plug connectors mentioned prior in the section above. In addition to claims made in Background of Invention, the following additionally set the invention apart from other systems.
Prior art systems are comprised of the following limitations:                An electronic control board wired to standard Edison outlets in a “tandem” connection where each duel outlet can handle only one channel.        Housing for such electronics that incorporate a standard IED power chord without a separate jack for accepting various brands and lengths or detachable IED AC power chords.        A system that only uses proprietary signal cables and connectors directly related to the manufacturer's brand or protocol of per se system. Such systems also employ integrated jacks for mentioned cables into the emitting devices rendering them in-portable (non-universal) with any system not belonging to the same brand, manufacturer or signal transmission protocol.        A system with no color coding for connection ports.        Software that is proprietary and does not lend itself to integration with entertainment type media.        A controller or PC application controller that does not utilize any other PC input devices for controller other than mouse, keyboard or integrated levers from a stand alone controller.        A system that generally supports only on/off and variable power (dimming) of AC lights. DC devices, motor position and speed control or motors are not generally available. Manual triggering of signals are also not generally supported.        